The Tale of Daddy Long Legs
by Cattleya Furlanetto
Summary: AU. SasukeSakura— Pernahkah kau mendengar tentang seseorang misterius berkaki panjang yang selalu membantumu bagaikan peri?
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Lampu jalanan satu persatu mulai dinyalakan.

Saat itu memang sudah benar-benar senja. Mentari menghilang di cakrawala sementara langit kelabu mulai menutup semburat cahaya berwarna orange. Angin dingin menyapa daratan yang beranjak sepi. Helai daun terakhir gugur, kemudian bergabung dengan lainnya yang sudah terlebih dulu menyentuh permukaan tanah berwarna cokelat. Dedaunan kuning dan merah tua berserakan di mana-mana sedangkan tak satu helai pun yang tetap tinggal di ranting.

Yang tersisa hanyalah sunyi.

Saat itu aku cemas setengah mati. Aku ingat betul tak ada orang yang kutemui sepanjang langkahku menuju bangunan megah itu. Dan itu membuat kecemasanku meningkat pesat. Apakah dengan daun terakhir yang gugur menandakan bahwa aku sudah terlambat?

Aku berjalan semakin cepat. Setengah berlari barangkali. Aku ingin segera tiba di pintu transparan yang tinggal beberapa langkah dihadapanku. Kemudian aku membukanya dan sedikit bernafas lega mendapati masih ada seseorang di sana. Seorang wanita dengan rambut tergelung rapi dan berbalut jas berwarna hitam, duduk di balik meja kayu semi lingkaran.

_Semoga masih_, harapku.

Dengan jantung yang berdegup tak beraturan, kutanyakan padanya apakah aku masih sempat. Ia tersenyum kecil. Matanya terlihat lelah namun masih memancarkan keramahan padaku. Aku beruntung, katanya. Sebentar lagi ia sudah akan mematikan semua peralatan elektronik dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Kali ini aku benar-benar lega.

Lalu aku mengatakan namaku padanya. Sesaat kemudian alisnya berkerut. Namaku sudah terdaftar sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Sudah ada orang yang membayari biaya kuliahku semester ini. Gantian mataku yang terbelalak.

_Siapa yang...?_

-

-

Dan saat itu adalah saat pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan _Daddy Long Legs_.

-

-

-

-

-

_Pernahkah kau mendengar cerita tentang seorang orang misterius berkaki panjang yang selalu membantumu bagai seorang peri?_

* * *

Diadaptasi dari kisah drama _Daddy Long Legs_

Cattleya mempersembahkan

"**The Tale of Daddy Long Legs"**

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi

Daddy Long Legs belongs to Jean Webster

* * *

Aku mengerjap sesekali kemudian mengucek mataku agar bisa terbuka seutuhnya. Setelah itu menggeliat kecil, rutinitas wajib yang dilakukan semua orang saat bangun tidur tak terkecuali aku. Sesudah beranjak, aku merapikan ranjangku. Kemudian membuka tirai putih tulang dengan hiasan bergambar maple warna tanah di sepanjang sisinya. Aku mengganti tirainya akhir musim semi lalu karena tirai yang asli sangat besar, terlalu sulit untuk dibersihkan.

Angin musim gugur mengibarkan rambut merah mudaku dan membekukan kedua pipiku. Tanpa berpikir lama, aku segera menuju dapur. Secangkir cokelat panas terdengar lezat di tengah cuaca dingin seperti ini. Aku dengan lincah menyiapkan semuanya. Baiklah, aku tidak begitu lincah. Banyak benda berjatuhan dan suara dentuman di dapurku. Tapi tak masalah. Yang penting dalam cangkir putihku sudah penuh oleh cokelat hangat dengan aroma manis dan kepulan asap di atasnya. Aku lantas berjalan ke ruang tengah sambil menyeruput sedikit demi sedikit cokelatku.

"Selamat pagi!" sapaku pada sebuah lukisan yang tergantung dengan indah di atas perapian di ruang tengah. "Hari ini cuaca lumayan dingin, ya? Tapi aku tetap bersemangat!" lanjutku berkata pada lukisan itu. Lukisan itu adalah lukisan seorang wanita muda yang sangat cantik, dengan rambut tergerai panjang dan mengenakan sebuah gaun yang mirip dengan seragam SMA ku. Tersenyum dengan manisnya.

Ah, hai! Namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku seorang penulis program di stasiun radio nasional. Aku tinggal di sini bersama seorang temanku. Hanya bersama temanku. Tidak ada ayah, ibu atau saudara. Maksudku, aku tidak punya anggota keluarga baik di rumah ini, di daerah ini ataupun di seluruh dunia. Dan ngomong-ngomong ini bukan rumahku pada mulanya. Lalu punya siapa? Begini, karena rumahku dulu berada di luar prefektur akan sangat merepotkan untuk bolak-balik dari rumah ke kantor setiap harinya. Kemudian Programme Director-ku, mencarikanku sebuah rumah yang sudah lengkap bersama perabotannya. Katanya, rumah itu adalah milik seorang pegawai yang dulunya juga bekerja di stasiun radio itu namun sudah pindah. Aku juga tidak tahu secara pasti karena Pak PD selalu terburu-buru pergi ketika aku bertanya perihal rumah ini.

"Kau bicara dengan siapa, Sakura?" seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang bertanya padaku. Ia bernamaYamanaka Ino. Aku memintanya tinggal bersamaku karena aku tidak berani tinggal sendirian di rumah sebesar ini. Salahku juga sih, dulu malam-malam aku menonton film horor.

"Tidak, aku hanya memberi salam pada pemilik rumah ini." kataku. Ino tampak sudah rapi walau baru bangun tidur.

"Oh, nona muda di lukisan itu?" sahutnya, kemudian juga ikut memandangi lukisan itu. Aku mengangguk perlahan.

* * *

Aku tiba di kantorku yang sibuk setiap harinya. Salah. Yang benar adalah kantorku sibuk setiap jamnya karena kami mengudara selama dua puluh empat jam nonstop. Seorang pria muda berbalut jas biru tua dengan kemeja hitam lewat di hadapanku.

"Selamat pagi, Pak Direktur!" Aku memberi salam pada atasanku yang berambut panjang, Uchiha Itachi. Ia mengangguk kecil padaku dan masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya. Dia benar-benar orang yang tenang dan pendiam namun sangat cerdas. Di usia semuda itu ia sudah memegang jabatan sebagai direktur di perusahaan ini. Di tambah lagi dengan wajah tampan dan badannya jangkung. Bahkan kerutan di bawah tulang pipi tak mengurangi ketampanannya. Aku berani bertaruh banyak gadis yang tergila-gila padanya.

Kemudian aku berjalan ke ruanganku, di sana sudah ada Pak PD Uzumaki Naruto, bersama seorang penyiar dan beberapa staff yang-sedang-bermuka-masam-dan-terlihat-tambah-kesal-begitu-melihatku. Tunggu! Tadi aku bilang apa?

"Haruno Sakura, kau ini serius tidak sih!" hardiknya padaku. "Bisa-bisanya kau menyerahkan naskah dengan USB rusak!" lanjutnya marah. Oh tidak! Kali ini kebodohan apalagi yang kuperbuat!

"Hei, hei! Nona Anko, tolong tenanglah dulu." bujuk PD Uzumaki.

"M-maaf, apa benar USBnya rusak?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Sudahlah! Jangan sok tidak tahu! Paling ini hanya alih-alih karena kau belum menyelesaikan naskahnya bukan?!" celanya. "Padahal sebentar lagi siaran!!" ia berseru lagi. Pak PD pun juga terlihat panik

"Pak, bisa aku minta kertas kosong?" kataku. Semua pun menoleh terkejut.

-

-

-

"Dan dengan lagu terakhir tadi maka acara berakhir sampai di sini. Selamat menikmati hari anda dan sampai jumpa." Suara merdu dari seorang penyiar berambut indigo menutup acara siaran itu.

"Maafkan aku," aku berkata pada Pak PD yang dari tadi berdiri di sebelahku sambil menatap siaran yang dibawakan oleh Hyuga Hinata berlangsung.

"Jangan dipikirkan, toh semua sudah beres! Benar kan?" katanya enteng. Kemudian ia menepuk pundakku dan berlalu untuk menghampiri penyiar cantik yang sudah berada di luar ruangan. Aku lantas pergi ke luar gedung untuk menghirup udara segar. Setelah berada di luar, aku menghela nafas panjang. Berharap keceroboanku bisa ikut hilang bersama nafas yang ku hembuskan.

Aku sedang memandang langit ketika seseorang menarik ujung bajuku. Aku celingukan dan mendapati seorang anak lelaki berbaju biru yang sangat imut. Dia membawa sekotak black forest besar dan menyerahkannya padaku.

"Untukku?" tanyaku keheranan. Ia mengangguk dengan semangat. Aku pun menerima kue itu dan mencari barangkali ada kartu ucapan di sana. Tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Dari siapa ini?" aku bertanya lagi pada anakitu. Namun ia menggeleng dan membuat gerakan seolah menarik ritsleting yang ada di mulutnya. Dan ia berlari meninggalkanku. Tapi aku tidak kebingungan. Sebaliknya, aku justru tersenyum.

"Itukah kau, Daddy?" gumamku bertanya. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa Daddy Long Legs-lah yang mengirimiku kue itu. Daddy Long Legs adalah seseorang yang selalu membantuku kapanpun aku sedang mengalami masalah. Aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya saat aku hampir terlambat membayar uang kuliahku. Aku sangat terkejut ketika tahu ada orang yang sudah membayariku. Seketika aku berlari mengejar namun hanya melihat siluet tubuh jangkungnya, sehingga aku sama sekali tidak tahu siapa dia. Setelah itu ia mulai sering membantuku. Kadang ia mengirimiku barang-barang seperti ini. Dan juga surat. Namun setiap kali aku menanyakan alamat si pengirim, kantor pos selalu menolak untuk memberitahukannya.

Dan fakta bahwa selama setahun belakangan Daddy tidak pernah memberiku kabar kemudian muncul lagi di saat tidak terduga seperti ini saat mentalku sedang jatuh. Ia benar-benar seperti peri penolong. Memikirkan semua itu rasanya energiku kembali.

Shanaro! Daddy sudah menyemangatiku, aku harus berusaha lebih keras!

* * *

Setelah menaiki lift dan berjalan beberapa meter, aku tiba di ruang data. Aku membutuhkan beberapa lagu yang akan kujadikan referensi dalam menulis. Kata Ino, aku bisa mendapatkan hampir semua lagu di ruang data stasiun radio ini. Sangat lengkap. Jadilah saat ini aku berada di depan pintu ruang data.

Aku tak perlu repot membuka pintu karena benda itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Hanya tinggal menggesekkan kartu pegawaiku, dan semua beres! Lalu aku masuk dan mendapati ruang itu seperti perpustakaan raksasa yang sangat berkesan modern. Aku lumayan terkesima melihat ruangan yang tak pernah kumasuki sebelumnya itu. Benar-benar berbeda dari bayanganku. Aku pernah membayangkan ruang data memiliki banyak sarang laba-laba dan debunya setebal novel sastra, tapi ternyata aku keliru. Ruang itu bersih, luas dan megah. Aku harap aku punya kata lain untuk menggambarkannya.

Mataku menjelajah pada kumpulan album yang disediakan untuk siaran. Oke, terlalu banyak album di sini. Aku harus mulai dari rak yang mana? Mencarinya satu persatu? Boleh saja jika aku memerlukannya tahun depan.

Lupakan saja! Ini tidak akan berhasil.

Aku kemudian beralih pada seseorang yang sisi ruangan, –hei! Sejak kapan ia di sana? Tapi ah, siapa peduli. Yang penting aku bisa menemukan lagu-lagu ini secepat mungkin.

"Permisi," sapaku pada pemuda yang tengah membaca buku. Ia ganti menatapku. _Mata hitam yang indah_, aku membatin. Tunggu! Tak hanya mata rupanya. Setelah kuperhatikan, seluruh lengkung di wajah pemuda itu begitu –sempurna! Ia benar-benar tampan! Rambut hitamnya yang naik bagian belakang saja, poninya panjang menyentuh alis lebat yang rapi, garis wajahnya, seringai kecilnya.... Ya Tuhan!

"Ada apa?" tegurnya tiba-tiba. Aku tersentak karena kesibukan mengamatinya terputus. Nyaris saja aku melupakan tujuan awalku menghampirinya.

"Aa, itu! Aku menemui kesulitan mencari lagu dalam memo ini," ujarku gugup, sementara ia memandang lurus ke dalam mataku seolah sedang mencoba menyelami jiwaku. Kemudian aku mendapati pipiku mulai kesemutan karena tatapannya itu. Oh bagus, lebih dari lima menit seperti ini rasanya aku bakal meleleh.

"Kau ingin aku membantu?" tanyanya tepat mengenai sasaran.

"Jika kau tak keberatan..." aku mengangkat bahuku sambil menyunggingkan cengiran kecil, berharap ia memang tidak keberatan melakukannya untukku.

"Kapan saja." Aku senang dengan jawaban itu. Ia beranjak dan meninggalkan bukunya yang kelihatannya tak akan habis dibaca seminggu itu. Lalu dengan cekatan ia mengambil beberapa kotak yang terletak pada ketinggian di luar jangkauanku. Setelah itu ia memberikannya padaku.

Aku menerima album lagu itu dan menelitinya. Kemudian mencocokkan dengan daftarku. Dan setelah aku menemukan semua yang ada di dalam daftar itu, aku berkata padanya, "Terima kasih banyak!"

"Hn," Pemuda itu membalas singkat. Nampaknya orang tampan ini memang tidak banyak berkata-kata. Tapi aku tidak menemukan ketidakramahan dalam nada suaranya.

Aku membungkuk kecil padanya kemudian bergegas menuju pintu. Namun sebelum aku meninggalkan ruangan itu aku sempat meliriknya sebentar. Aku terkejut karena mendapati ia sedang memandangiku.

Tidak. Jangan berpikir yang bukan-bukan!

* * *

Hujan. Aku tidak habis pikir mengapa di tengah musim gugur seperti ini hujan turun begitu derasnya. Atau mungkin ini karena aku tidak pernah memperhatikan musim-musim sebelum ini? Yah apapun itu, yang pasti sekarang aku sedang terjebak di kantor sekarang. Aku tidak terpikir untuk membawa payung dan inilah hasilnya. Saat semua orang sudah menikmati hangatnya rumah mereka, aku yang selesai melembur ini justru bengong menatap langit. Bertanya dalam hati kapan aku bisa melihat matahari lagi.

Seharian ini aku suntuk. Ino berkata aku dipercayai memegang tanggung jawab untuk sebuah program yang akan dimulai besok. Aku sama sekali belum memikirkannya.

_DIIN! DIIN!_

Suara klakson mobil memecah kesunyian dan mengejutkanku. Perhatianku seketika teralih pada sebuah mobil BMW hitam yang ada di hadapanku. Aku penasaran siapa yang ada di mobil itu. Aku tidak sabar menyemburnya dengan makian karena membuaku kaget setengah mati. Jendela mobil itu turun perlahan. Namun saat benar-benar terbuka, aku justru mengernyitkan alis.

Pak Direktur Uchiha.

"Naiklah," aku mendengarnya berkata. Oke, rasanya aku telingaku sudah mulai mengalami gangguan. Aku rasa itu hanya angin yang terdengar seperti tawaran untuk ikut ke mobil Pak Direktur.

"Halo!" tangannya melambai ke arahku, "Aku menyuruhmu untuk naik, nona!" Oh, kini aku tahu bahwa Pak Direktur-lah yang sudah mengalami gangguan. Tapi biarlah. Tidak semua orang yang mengalami gangguan mau memberiku tumpangan untuk pulang.

Aku masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan duduk di samping Pak Direktur. Setelah aku menutup pintu, ia menjalankan mobilnya.

-

-

"Ehm, di depan belok kanan. Rumahku ada di ujung jalan," kataku sedikit canggung. Perlu diketahui bahwa aku tidak sedang menginformasikan rumahku padanya. Aku rasa Pak Direktur sudah tahu dengan jelas alamat rumahku karena ia sama sekali tidak bertanya sedari tadi. Aku mengatakan itu hanya agar suasana tidak hening.

"Bagaimana program itu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Sepintas aku tidak mengerti program apa yang ia maksud namun dengan cepat aku menghubungkannya dengan tugas yang dikatakan Ino padaku kemarin lusa.

"Sedang dalam progress." Jawabku, sementara ia mengangguk kecil. Hei! Aku tidak bohong, kok! Aku kan memang sedang mengerjakannya dalam pikiranku.

Kami pun tiba di depan rumahku, maksudku rumah yang diberikan seorang misterius padaku. Aku keluar dari mobil dan membungkuk pada Pak Direktur."Terima kasih tumpangannya!" ujarku.

"Berusahalah untuk program itu," sahutnya. Lalu ia menjalankan mobilnya dari pergi ke arah kami tadi datang. Pak Direktur sudah repot-repot memberi dukungan padaku.

Yosh! Semangat!!

* * *

Oh tidak! Kenapa sih, di saat-saat penting seperti ini komputerku harus rusak? Besok pagi adalah deadline tulisanku dan ini sudah terlalu malam untuk mencari rental komputer atau apapun itu.

Aku menopangkan dahiku pada tangan kanan sedangkan tangan kiri yang sama frustasinya dengan pikiranku memukul-mukul hardware komputer. Tapi tak ada perubahan berarti. Komputer itu tetap rusak entah bagian mananya. Aku lantas menghela nafas panjang.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa gerah. Terlepas dari fakta bahwa ini adalah musim gugur, aku yakin udara di sini pengap. Mungkin karena otakku sedang lelah. Aku pun menggelung rambut panjangku dan menusuknya dengan tusuk konde. Kemudian aku berjalan ke dapur untuk minum. Mungkin segelas air bisa mencairkan otakku yang sedang buntu. Aku mengambil air putih dan melihat ke ruangan di sebela dapur. Dari sana aku bisa melihat ke ruang tengah yang ada sebuah komputer di sudut ruangannya.

Seketika pikiranku cerah. Aku rasa pemilik rumah ini akan dengan senang hati meminjamkan komputernya padaku. Tanpa pikir panjang aku duduk dan menyalakan komputer. Stresku otomatis menguap ke udara karena komputer itu ternyata masih bisa berfungsi.

_**You Got Mail**_

Itu yang tertera di layar begitu komputer menyala. Aku tidak bisa mencegah tanganku untuk membuka pesan itu. Didorong rasa ingin tahuku yang besar, aku pun membaca isi pesan tersebut.

* * *

_To : Diriku di masa depan_

_Cc: -_

_Subject: Surat dari masa lalu_

_Berani taruhan, kau pasti sudah lupa kalau kau pernah menulis surat ini sebelumnya. Ya, ini adalah surat yang kau tulis sendiri beberapa tahun sebelum kau membacanya sekarang. Jangan mengerutkan alis apabila kau tidak ingat pernah melakukannya. Dan jangan berpikir macam-macam. Kau lupa bukan karena faktor usia atau semacamnya. Kau tahu? Kau jelas bukan orang yang diberkati Tuhan untuk menikmati masa-masa senja seperti itu. Mungkin kau memang tidak beruntung. Tapi setidaknya di masa lalu kau sudah menyiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk saat ini. Percayalah, kau pasti akan menyukainya._

_Kau tidak perlu mengingat perkataan dokter yang terlalu panjang dan melelahkan. Itu hanya menambah memori yang tidak penting saja. Lagipula kau telah menemukan cara untuk menyimpan semuanya dengan memindahkannya kemari. Walaupun ingatan tentangnya tak lagi ada di sana namun setidaknya perasaan itu masih bersamamu. Semoga dengan ini ketakutan terbesarmu bisa lenyap untuk selamanya._

_Ada berlembar-lembar halaman yang harus kau baca dan ada berjuta kejadian yang harus kau ingat kembali. Bukan mengingat dengan otak, namun dengan hatimu. Ingatlah dengan segenap kesungguhan hatimu, dengan begitu kau akan menemukan semuanya kembali. Kau akan mengingat waktu-waktu manis yang pernah kau lewatkan, semua hal yang pernah kau lakukan dan seseorang yang tidak ingin kau lupakan._

_Jadi jangan pernah mengutuki ketidakadilan takdir karena setidaknya kau telah memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya._

_Anugerah terhebat._

* * *

Kemudian ada beberapa surat lagi yang datang dan aku terus membaca.

* * *

_To: Diriku di masa depan _

_Cc:-_

_Subject: Tentang dirinya_

_Hari itu aku pertama kali melihatnya duduk di dekat jendela sambil bermandikan sinar mentari. Entah mengapa ia nampak begitu cemerlang di mataku. Sejak itu bayangnya selalu hadir dalam benakku, aku juga tidak tahu ada apa dengan cinta yang datang tiba-tiba itu. Saat itu aku memutuskan untuk kuliah di tempat yang sama dengannya. _

_Seseorang berkata bahwa cinta adalah mukjizat. Akhirnya aku bisa sekampus dengannya di tempat yang sebetulnya tidak terjangkau kemampuan otakku. Aku bahagia dengan hanya memandangnya setiap hari._

_Aku tidak bisa mengakui hatiku. Karena itu aku pun bekerja di tempat yang sama dengannya di sebuah stasiun radio, dengan harapan bisa melihat wajahnya setiap hari. Memandang wajahmu sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupku._

_Tapi ternyata harapan itu pun sudah terlalu besar bagiku..._

* * *

_KRIIING!!_

Sebuah suara alarm membangunkan tidurku. Sudah pagi rupanya. Aku sama sekali lupa aku tidur jam berapa dan bagaimana semalam. Yang terakhir kuingat adalah aku membaca email-email yang datang nyaris semalaman. Aku kemudian berjalan ke luar kamar dan mendapat Ino sedang menangis sesengukan di depan komputer di ruang tengah. Seketika aku terperanjat.

"Ino! Kau sudah membaca email itu?!" seruku.

"Menyedihkan sekali... ini kisah si pemilik rumah ini? Di mana dia sekarang?" tanya Ino dengan mata yang sembab dan wajah penuh dengan airmata.

"Aku dengar dari Pak PD dia pergi keluar negeri untuk operasi," sahutku.

"Ya Tuhan, berarti penyakitnya benar-benar serius! Apakah kira-kira dia masih hidup?" Ia bertanya.

"Entahlah. Yang kutahu pemilik rumah ini dulu bekerja di stasiun radio kita."

"Berarti cowok yang disukainya juga berada di kantor kita?" terka sahabatku.

Benar juga. Seketika itu aku mendapat ide yang langsung kuutarakan pada Ino. "Bagaimana kalau kita mencari cowok itu?"

Ino membelalakkan mata, namun sekejap kemudian ekspresinya berubah penuh antusiasme.

* * *

**The Tale of Daddy Long Legs**

* * *

**AN:**

Diangkat dari versi drama korea dan manganya. Namun aku merombaknya di sana sini agar terasa berbeda, walau yang asli jauh lebih keren. Drama korea gitu loh! Maaf atas segala ketidakbagusan fanfic ini seperti OOC dimana-mana, alur maksa, monolog membosankan. Aku terlalu males ngedit. Yasudalah.


	2. Chapter 2

_Aku berkali-kali berdoa agar waktuku juga terhenti seperti jam pasir yang tersumbat itu… namun harapan sederhanaku ternyata hanya sebatas angan saja._

_Aku sudah kehilangan cahayaku. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. __Penyakit ini semakin lama semakin menggerogoti tubuhku. Dokter mengatakan ingatanku tak akan bertahan lebih dari setahun. Jalur operasi pun hanya akan membantu sedikit. __Tak ada jalan lain untuk keluar dari belenggu ini. _

_Kau tahu? Yang aku takutkan bukanlah fakta bahwa aku tak bisa berlama-lama lagi berada di dunia ini. Kuingatkan, aku tidak takut mati. Yang kutakuti justru karena aku akan semakin lupa padanya. Bayangan dirinya memudar seiring nafas yang kuhela. Aku takut melupakannya. Aku takut aku lupa bahwa aku mencintainya._

* * *

Diadaptasi dari kisah drama _Daddy Long Legs_

Cattleya mempersembahkan

"**The Tale of Daddy Long Legs"**

NarutoKishimoto Masashi  
Daddy Long LegsJean Webster

* * *

"Aku sungguh mencintainya." Suara merdu Hinata yang terdengar sendu mengakhiri kisah cinta yang hari ini disiarkan ke seluruh penjuru negeri. Ini adalah klimaks kisah 'Cinta Terpendam' si pemilik rumah dengan lelaki yang sangat ia cintai. Beberapa bagian sebelumnya telah disiarkan akhir-akhir ini dan mendapat respon yang luar biasa besar dari para pendengar karena ceritanya sangat menyentuh hati.

"Selamat!!" Pak PD bertepuk tangan dengan semangatnya setelah siaran berakhir. Ia kemudian menyalami semua orang termasuk aku. "Good Job!" katanya padaku.

"Ternyata kura-kura pun bisa berlari," Nona Anko berkata, yang menurutku itu adalah sebuah pujian walau terdengar kurang tulus. Ino menoleh padaku. Ia mengacungkan jempolnya sambil tersenyum padaku dan membuat wajah -kau harus berterima kasih banyak padaku lho-. Aku nyengir kecil padanya karena kami sedikit bertengkar mengenai menyiarkan cerita itu di radio.

Awalnya sih, aku tidak setuju untuk menyiarkan surat pribadi itu namun Ino sudah kepalang basah menyerahkan naskahnya untuk siaran. Dan tanpa diduga cerita tersebut mendapat respon yang bagus dari para pendengar. Pak PD pun tidak berniat menghentikan siaran tentang kisah itu. Jadilah kisah tersebut disiarkan dalam beberapa hari. Yah, apa boleh buat. Aku hanya bisa berharap agar pemilik rumah tidak akan marah padaku dan semoga si lelaki mendengarnya dari suatu tempat.

* * *

"Haa…" lagi-lagi menghela nafas panjang. Aku duduk terdiam di anak tangga menuju ke ruang data sembari menopangkan dagu dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Aku sudah sekitar setengah jam berada di sana untuk mengintrospeksi diri semenjak siaran acara yang dibawakan Hinata usai. Mungkin tidak banyak pegawai yang tahu mengenai anak tangga yang terletak di ujung barat koridor lantai dua ini, karena fungsinya sudah tergantikan oleh tehnologi baru yang bernama lift. Oleh karena itu tempat itu sering kugunakan untuk mengasingkan diri.

"Merenungkan sesuatu?" suara yang rendah dan berat menyapaku yang sedang khusyuk memusingkan hal yang mungkin dipikirkan oleh si pemilik rumah. Aku terperangah mendengar teguran itu. Aku menoleh kemudian tambah terkejut lagi melihat siapa yang barusan menyapaku. Pak Direktur! Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia muncul mendadak seperti ini. Heran deh. Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa ia suka muncul tiba-tiba dan mengejutkanku.

"Kau seharusnya senang acaramu berjalan dengan sukses," Direktur berambut panjang yang diikat ekor kuda itu berkata lagi. Mata hitamnya yang menatapku terlihat teduh namun menyelidik, tatapan yang biasa dimiliki oleh para pebisnis ulung. Tak terkecuali direktur muda itu rupanya. Mata itu seolah bisa membaca pikiranku. Bukan seolah, memang tebakan Pak Direktur mengenai masalah yang kuhadapi sangat tepat sasaran.

Di sudut bibirnya yang tertarik ke atas terlihat senyum simpul yang misterius. Hari ini pun ia tetap tampan seperti biasa dalam balutan jas berwarna hijau lumut yang melekat dengan bagus di tubuh jangkungnya. Aku sempat ragu untuk berkata –bukan, lebih tepatnya sungkan. Bagaimana pun dia kan atasanku?

"T-tidak kok, bukannya aku tidak senang. Hanya saja– " aku sedang mencari kata-kata yang tepat ketika aku dikejutkan lagi karena Pak Direktur turut duduk di anak tangga sama seperti yang kulakukan. Ia menaikkan sebelah alis, seperti menungguku berbicara. Baiklah Pak Direktur yang terhormat, kau yang menginginkanku untuk memosisikan dirimu sebagai tempat pembuangan curhat!

"Umm –begini. Aku telah membuat kesalahan yang bodoh dan mungkin itu sudah menyakiti perasaan seseorang," kataku. Pak Direktur tak mengatakan apapun untuk sejenak. Aku tidak bisa menerka apa gerangan yang tengah ia pikirkan. Sulit untuk menyelami ekspresi yang ia munculkan pada wajahnya –hei! Aku kan hanya seorang penulis.

"Kita hanya manusia, bukan dewa," ujar Pak Direktur pada akhirnya. Ia berdiri lalu membenahi bajunya. "Baiklah. Aku bisa dituntut jika memberi kelonggaran lebih dari ini. Kembalilah bekerja!" Ia memerintahku. Aku mengangguk kecil dan berlalu dari Pak Direktur.

* * *

_To: Daddy Long Legs_

_Cc: -_

_Subject: Hal yang membuatku bingung_

_Dad, apakah daddy mendengar siaran siang tadi? Aku rasa dengan menyiarkan surat-surat itu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Kalau aku jadi si pemilik rumah, aku tidak akan suka jika surat-surat pribadiku dipublikasikan seperti ini. Tapi kalau aku adalah dia, aku akan menyesal jika orang yang kucintai tidak pernah tahu isi hatiku. Adakah hal lain yang bisa kulakukan untuk pemilik rumah itu?_

* * *

Dengan ini berarti sudah yang ketiga kalinya untuk hari ini.

Pertama di ruang data. Tentu saja aku akan bertemu dengannya jika aku pergi ke ruang data kantor. Tapi aku cukup terkejut untuk bertemu dengannya di ruang data karena aku sebelumnya tidak memperhatikan kalau ialah pustakawan di ruang data itu.

Lalu selanjutnya di toko kaset. Aku sedang memilih kaset untuk imej siaran minggu depan karena ia berkata kaset yang kubutuhkan tidak ada di ruang data kantor. Kemudian aku mendapatinya sedang mencari kaset lagu yang sama dengan yang kucari. Untuk kelengkapan arsip kantor, katanya. Walau begitu aku merasa sungkan untuk mengatakan bahwa aku sudah mendapatkannya.

Dan betapa dunia ini begitu sempit.

Saat ini, di jalan sepi ini, aku mendapatinya sedang menguntitku. Maksudku, tadinya kukira begitu. Tapi ia hanya kebetulan saja lewat karena jalan ini. Kontan aku malu karena sudah mengiranya yang tidak-tidak. Aku kembali minta maaf padanya, namun ia hanya tersenyum kecil. Senyum yang misterius dan rasanya akan melelehkan sekujur tubuhku.

"Sasuke." Ia berkata setelah memberikan senyumannya.

"A-ano, aku Sakura!" seruku gugup karena berpikir, ah! Akhirnya tahu juga aku nama pustakawan yang tampan luar biasa ini.

"Aku rasa ini bukan suatu kebetulan kita bertemu tiga kali dalam sehari," katanya. "Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?" ia bertanya.

Kepalaku rasanya dihantam meteor tiba-tiba. Aku tidak bisa mencerna apa yang ditawarkannya padaku. Sederhana sebenarnya. Acara jalan-jalan untuk mengakrabkan diri karena kebetulan yang aneh. Tapi bagaimana jika yang mengajakmu berwajah setampan selebriti Hollywood? Bahkan aku ragu Leonardo Dicaprio lebih tampan darinya. Kemudian dengan jantung yang berdegub kencang, aku mengangguk sambil memohon agar ini bukan merupakan bagian dari mimpi konyolku. Hei! Gadis manapun pasti bermimpi jadi cinderella bukan?

Ia menawariku makan siang di Evergreen Cafe. Kebetulan aku suka sekali tempat itu. Sejak SMA, aku sering makan siang sambil menulis di sana. Di Evergreen Sasuke memesan salah satu makanan favoritku, seporsi selada bangkok. Sejenis salad yang menggunakan saus kacang. Kami makan sambil mengobrol tentang banyak hal. _Well_, sebagian besar aku yang berbicara sementara ia mendengarkan.

Lalu kami pergi dengan bus. Aku duduk di dekat jendela sementara ia duduk di tempat duduk satunya, tepat di sampingku. Bus yang kami tumpangi menuju ke kota bagian atas. Dari jendelaku terlihat pertokoan-pertokoan mewah pada mulanya. Namun seiring perjalanan, pemandangan berganti menjadi pepohonan yang sudah berubah warna menjadi kuning dan merah. Beberapa helai daun beterbangan di sekitar jendela karena tertiup angin musim gugur. Sepertinya di luar sangat berangin karena orang-orang yang berada di luar tampak mengenakan syal dan sweater berwarna-warni.

Perhatianku teralih pada orang di sebelahku yang sudah berganti menjadi seorang nenek-nenek. Kontan aku langsung mencari sosok yang kukenali tadi duduk di sampingku. Kemudian aku lega melihatnya berdiri sambil satu tangan mengangkat untuk berpegangan. Biar kutebak apa yang barusan terjadi. Pemuda itu tidak hanya tampan, ia juga baik hati. Rupanya harga dirinya juga tidak mengijinkannya membiarkan seorang nenek berdiri dalam bus. Tersentuh oleh tindakannya, aku tersenyum lebar saat ia memutar bola mata padaku.

Kami lantas turun di sebuah pemberhentian di dekat taman. Angin benar-benar kencang seperti dugaanku. Aku menggosokkan kedua telapak tanganku agar tidak begitu dingin. Sebentar lagi musim akan berganti sesuai siklus. Tampaknya aku harus menyiapkan banyak mantel tebal.

"Ini." Sasuke menempelkan gelas plastik berisi minuman pada pipiku. Aku tahu ia langsung membelinya dari pedagang keliling yang kebetulan lewat begitu turun dari bus.

"Terima kasih!" aku menerima gelas itu kemudian menggenggamnya.

Kami duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang berada di bawah lampu taman. Dari balik bangku itu terlihat panorama kota bawah secara keseluruhan.

"Pemandangan yang indah..." ujarku. Ia hanya menyeringai kecil.

"Tunggu sampai kau melihat ini," ia mengeluarkan biji jagung yang entah didapatkannya darimana lalu menyebarkannya ke tanah. Beberapa detik alisku berkerut karena heran, namun beberapa detik berikutnya keduanya terangkat tinggi penuh ketakjuban.

Burung-burung putih langsung terbang berdatangan. Kemudian dengan perlahan mengepakkan sayap mereka dan mendarat untuk mematuki jagung yang berserakan di tanah. Beberapa masih beterbangan di sekitar kami dan salah satunya hinggap di tanganku saat aku mengangkat lengan. Aku tidak bisa menahan tawa renyah keluar dariku. Aku kemudian berpaling pada Sasuke untuk menanyaan jenis burung cantik itu. Namun yang kudapati Sasuke tengah duduk di bangku sambil memandangiku.

"A-ada yang salah denganku?" tanyaku gugup. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian tersenyum dan berkata,

"Aku suka melihatmu tertawa." Katanya. Seketika aku merasa seluruh wajahku panas. Pasti wajahku seperti kepiting rebus saat ini. Oke Sakura, tenanglah. Kalimat itu bisa diartikan dia hanya menyukai tawamu. Mungkin karena lucu, aneh atau sebagainya. Bukan menyukai dirimu secara keseluruhan. Aku kembali pada burung yang masih berada di sana. Aku kembali menebarkan biji yang ternyata bisa didapat di sebuah kotak dekat air mancur taman itu. Oh, aku lupa bertanya pada Sasuke soal jenis burung ini.

"Sasuke," panggilku, namun aku terhenti begitu melihatnya menyandarkan kepala pada tiang lampu. "Sasuke... kau tertidur?" tanyaku memastikan. Tidak ada jawaban darinya. "Sepertinya benar."

Aku duduk di sampingnya, kemudian aku mengamatinya dalam-dalam. Ia memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan. Yang ini sih, aku tahu dari pertama bertemu dengannya. Tapi ia sangat menarik. Ia sangat tenang dan dingin karena tidak banyak berkata-kata, namun sebenarnya perhatian dan baik hati. Dan manis. Melihatnya tertidur seperti ini membuat suasana terasa begitu damai.

Aku memandang langit sore yang berwarna kemerahan. "Kenapa ya aku langsung merasa nyaman denganmu?" Aku menggumamkan apa yang terlintas di benakku. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku merasa demikian.

* * *

Berapa orang di usia ke dua puluh satu menerima bingkisan superbesar yang ternyata berisi boneka _Teddy Bear_ raksasa? Di antara semua prediksi, jangan lupa sertakan aku dalam daftar itu.

Itu karena aku menerimanya pagi ini di kantor, di letakkan di meja kerjaku. Hal itu mengundang perhatian banyak orang. PD Uzumaki misalnya, dengan gayanya yang kocak mengomentari betapa besar _Teddy Bear_ itu sambil mengukurnya menggunakan penggaris. Kami semua terbahak-bahak melihat kelakuan konyolnya. Namun anehnya tidak satupun orang yang tahu siapa yang meletakkan benda itu di sana.

Tapi aku tahu kok. _Teddy Bear_ itu pemberian _Daddy Long Legs_-ku. Aku yakin karena bersama bingkisan itu ada sebuah kartu yang bertuliskan, '_lakukan yang menurutmu benar lalu_ _tersenyumlah'_.

Begitulah. Jadi yang kupikirkan sekarang ini bukan tentang siapa yang memberiku ini, tapi bagaimana cara aku membawanya pulang? Boneka ini sangat besar, tingginya saja sekitar satu meter. Aku mencoba menjunjungnya, tapi tidak bisa. Lalu aku berganti pose dengan mendekapnya hingga aku sendiri nyaris tidak kelihatan. Cara kedua lumayan berhasil, tapi aku jadi seperti Teddy berjalan.

Aku melihat Sasuke melintasi koridor. Aku menggoyangkan tangan Teddy ke atas dan ke bawah saat memanggilnya,

"Sasukee!!" seruku. Ia kaget pada mulanya, tapi terkikik setelah melihatku di balik Teddy itu.

"Mencolok," Ia berkata.

"Jangan diam saja, ayo bantu aku!" ujarku. Sasuke terdiam sejenak sambil memandangi Teddy-ku.

"Ikut aku." ia mengajakku ke sebuah ruangan, kemudian ia mengambil beberapa peralatan yang ada di sana. Sasuke lantas mengikatkan tali pada boneka itu sehingga aku bisa menggendongnya di punggung sama seperti ketika aku menggendong sebuah tas ransel.

"Jenius!!" aku berseru. Ia menarik ujung bibirnya. "Terima kasih ya, Sasuke!"

"Tidak masalah."

* * *

"Whoa!! Besar sekali!" seru Ino saat melihat boneka yang ku gendong. Ia hari ini tidak masuk, jadi Ino adalah orang terakhir yang melihat boneka super besar itu. "Dari siapa?" tanyanya sambil beranjak dari ranjang dan meninggalkan buku yang ia baca.

"Daddy Long Legs." Jawabku.

"Daddy Long Legs? Novel?" Ino bertanya lagi. Lalu aku ceritakan tentang Daddy Long Legs-ku itu. Bagian tentang pertemuan pertama kami. Bagian ia terus membantuku selama ini. Bagian aku hanya bisa mengontaknya via e-mail. Bagian ia menghilang setahun dan muncul baru-baru ini dan yang terakhir tentang boneka ini yang ia berikan tadi pagi.

"Hebat sekali..." ujar Ino penuh kekaguman. Aku mengangguk cepat untuk membenarkan.

"Aku rela melakukan apa saja untuk berterima kasih padanya" kataku.

"Hei! Bagaimana kalau dia ternyata seorang kakek tua yang memintamu jadi istrinya?"

"Ya aku turuti saja!" jawabku, "Tapi dia pasti seorang pria yang kaya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin? Bisa saja dia itu seorang ibu-ibu atau nenek-nenek bukan?"

"Lho, tapi kan biasanya di novel romantis..." Ino melemparku bantal sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku.

"Hei, kurasa dia adalah seorang yang bekerja di kantor kita." Kata Ino tiba-tiba.

"Ha?"

"Begini, kau bilang dia selalu membantumu saat ada masalah di kantor. Jadi pasti dia berada tidak jauh agar bisa selalu mengawasimu. Iya kan?" lanjut Ino lagi.

Aku mengangkat bahu. Aku berharap itu benar, karena aku selalu berharap untuk bisa bertemu dengannya sejak dulu.

-

-

-

Tapi siapa –?

* * *

**AN:**

Ya ya ya. Satu chapter membosankan lainnya. Ngomong-ngomong maaf atas beberapa mis di chapter sebelum ini. Waktunya membalas review:

**Kakkoii-chan**: _Daddy Long Legs_ itu makhluk apa ya? Rahasia! ^_^

**Sabaku no panda-kun**:Ini sudah apdet lho!! ;D

**Kosuke Gege**: *duduk bersimpuh* maaf atas diksi saya yang kurang baik. Sebagai gantinya terma sujud saya ini..

**Inuzumaki Helen**: Iya, ini dari _Daddy Long Legs_ versi drama Korea, bukan versi aslinya. Ceritanya kuueren banget!

**Miyu201**: Makasih, baca terus ya!!! XD

**Kawaii-Haruna**: Hehehe.... rahasia dapur! ^_^

**Furukara Kyu**: Silahkan baca, silahkan baca!!

**Badboy sheva18**: Di Indonesia belum ada dramanya, tapi komiknya udah ada dengan judul sama. XD!

**Myuuga Arai**: Wohoho... terima kasih, terima kasih!

Sekian. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!! Jangan lupa REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hai Daddy Long Legs, bukan Grandma Long Legs atau Mommy Long Legs, hehehe. ^_^

Semua berjalan dengan baik akhir-akhir ini. Akhirnya semua harapanku bisa terwujud. Aku yakin ini semua berkat Daddy yang selalu mengawasiku. Aku sebenarnya tidak tahu Daddy Long Legs itu kakek atau nenek atau ibu yang baik hati, tapi aku mau menyampaikan sesuatu.

Terima kasih Daddy Long Legs-ku. Terima kasih untuk segalanya.

* * *

Diadaptasi dari kisah drama _Daddy Long Legs_

Cattleya mempersembahkan

"**The Tale of Daddy Long Legs"**

Naruto by Kishimoto Masashi  
Daddy Long Legs by Jean Webster

* * *

"Itulah kisah unik tentang seorang Daddy Long Legs. Dan mari kita dengarkan lagu terakhir yang dipersembahkan oleh Haruno Sakura yang tinggal di Konoha untuk Daddy Long Legsnya," sebuah lagu diputar setelah Hinata selesai membacakan naskahnya. Aku menuliskan kisahku untuk siaran radio hari ini. Ini adalah satu-satunya cara yang kuanggap spesial untuk berterima kasih pada Daddy setelah semua yang ia berikan untukku.

-

Hari ini pun pekerjaan selesai dengan baik.

Aku melewati jalan yang biasa kulalui untuk menuju ke rumah. Sebuah jalan yang lumayan sepi dengan deretan pohon maple di kedua sisinya, sehingga cahaya matahari yang berhasil menembus dedaunan terlihat seperti sorot lampu. Aku mampir ke sebuah toko makanan untuk membelikan makan malam untukku dan Ino.

Ia masih berkutat dengan penyakit lambungnya, bahkan sudah sekitar dua minggu kartu pegawainya tidak menyentuh alat absen otomatis milik kantor. Namun yang kusukai dari Ino adalah walau ia tidak masuk kerja, pekerjaan rumah tetap beres. Ia adalah tipe pekerja keras. Malahan, menurutku ia terlalu keras pada dirinya sendiri sehingga meningkatkan produksi asam dalam lambungnya dengan cepat.

Setelah urusanku dengan kasir toko daging itu beres, aku keluar untuk melanjutkan perjalananku ke rumah. Saat itulah, aku mendapati seorang lelaki yang kukenal lewat di hadapanku. Dia tampaknya tidak sadar kalau aku di sana. Ini kesempatan bagus, pikirku. Sudah lama aku tidak sedikit berbuat jahil.

Aku berjalan mengendap di belakangnya. Aku menjulurkan tanganku perlahan, sambil mengira-ira di mana posisi matanya. Saat aku merasa ini waktu yang tepat, aku dengan sigap menutup kedua mata lelaki itu dari belakang. Ia kontan tersentak yang mana dengan kata lain aku sukses besar.

"Ayo tebak, siapa!" seruku padanya. Aku bisa merasakan ketegangannya sedikit berkurang setelah aku berkata.

"Sakura," ia menyebutkan namaku dengan tegas dan penuh keyakinan. Aku melepaskan tanganku karena kegiatan ini membuat ujung kakiku lelah. Dia tinggi benar sih, bahkan aku nyaris tak bisa menjangkau letak matanya walau aku sudah berjinjit.

"Bingo!" aku berseru lagi padanya, membenarkan. Aku lantas membuat diriku sejajar di sampingnya. Ia sempat berkata bahwa aku seperti anak kecil iseng, yang kemudian hanya kubalas dengan tawa ringan. Kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan.

Sudah beberapa minggu ini aku jadi dekat dengan lelaki tampan itu, semenjak acara jalan-jalan dadakan kami dulu. Aku dan Sasuke mulai sering jalan bersama dan juga mengobrol tentang banyak hal. Memang butuh waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan Sasuke, namun aku selalu merasa nyaman berada di sampingnya. Semua hal tentang Sasuke terasa tidak asing bagiku. Gaya berbicara, imej serta wajahnya seperti sering kulihat di suatu tempat. _De Javu,_ jika mengutip istilah Sasuke tentang apa yang aku rasakan.

Entahlah, pikirku. Aku lebih mengartikan perasaan ini kepada sebuah ketertarikan. Tapi aku belum bisa memastikan apakah ini sekedar rasa sebagai teman, atau –

"Baiklah kita berpisah di sini." Tiba-tiba ia berkata. Kami terus berbicara sepanjang perjalanan hingga tak terasa kami sudah tiba di depan rumahku. Kemudian walau aku tahu ia tak akan membalasnya, tapi nyatanya aku tetap melambaikan tangan dan menatap Sasuke pergi hingga sosoknya menghilang di ujung jalan.

"Hihihi..." Aku tertawa kecil pada diriku sendiri. Senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke hari ini. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa sesenang ini.

Aku pun masuk ke dalam rumah dan meletakkan sepatu di rak sepatu. Aku berencana naik ke atas untuk membawakan Ino makanan yang kubeli di jalan tadi. Tapi ternyata tak usah susah-susah mencarinya karena ia sudah berada di dekat anak tangga, dengan pose -aku siap mendengar gosip terbaru lho-.

"Wah, wah, wah! Mesra sekali pasangan satu ini!" Ino berkata saat aku menghampirinya. Tuh kan, aku benar.

"E-e kami bukan pasangan kok!" sanggahku.

"Lalu apa?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini ditambah bonus tatapan menyelidik.

"Cuma melakukan hal-hal seperti layaknya pasangan," aku berkelit dari pandangan matanya.

"Sama saja!" Ino menampik kepalaku dengan lemah. Sulit untuk tidak tertawa pada saat seperti ini.

Tak sengaja mataku tertaut pada lukisan yang terpajang dengan indah di atas perapian yang sudah lama terbengkelai semenjak Ino dan aku membeli penghangat listrik dan meninggalkan cara tradisional untuk menghindari musim dingin yang membekukan.

"Ino, apa kau sudah menemukannya?" tanyaku tanpa beralih pandangan dari lukisan itu.

"Menemukan apa?" Ino yang tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini, bertanya.

"Orang yang dicintai nona itu," kataku. Aku lantas mengedikkan kepala ke arah lukisan. Sejenak aku melirik Ino yang sudah melafalkan huruf O tanpa suara.

"Selain dia seorang pegawai di kantor kita, aku sama sekali tidak punya petunjuk apapun." Ujarnya.

"Begitukah?" aku bergumam. Ada sedikit kekecewaan di hatiku karena kami tidak juga mendapatkan petunjuk mengenai orang yang dicintai si pemilik rumah sejak kami memutuskan untuk mencarinya. Beberapa minggu berlalu dan kami belum mendapatkan apapun walau sudah lumayan berusaha.

"Ngomong-ngomong kita kan belum pernah ke lantai tiga, mungkin saja di sana ada petunjuk lain?" usul Ino. Seketika mataku terbelalak.

Benar juga! Aku belum pernah sekalipun menginjak lantai tiga sejak aku datang ke rumah ini. Mungkin di sana terdapat banyak petunjuk, syukur jika ada nama orang yang dicintai sang pemilik rumah ini. Begitu Ino memberi usul, aku langsung bergegas ke atas seakan-akan terlambat naik kereta ataupun semacam itu.

Aku tiba duluan di lantai tiga. Setelah menaikki tangga, di sana hanya ada satu ruangan yang pintunya tertutup. Aku, dengan hati berdegub kencang, memutar kenop pintu disaksikan oleh Ino yang baru saja tiba beberapa saat setelah aku.

Dan ternyata pintu itu terkunci.

"Yaah, dikunci! Apa kita dobrak saja ya?" seru Ino, sedikit kesal. Aku tidak bisa memungkiri kalau aku juga kecewa tapi aku spontan berseru saat Ino berusaha mendobraknya.

"Jangan!" cegahku, "Pemilik rumah ini pasti punya alasan kuat untuk menyegel ruangan ini. Kita tidak boleh sembarangan merusaknya,"

Itu yang aku katakan pada Ino.

Tapi jujur, aku sangat ingin tahu.

* * *

Tempat favoritku di kantor masih tetap anak tangga di ujung koridor lantai dua, selain ruang data yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menjadi tempat transitku jika aku butuh inspirasi. Aku masih sama seperti sebelumnya, duduk di anak tangga itu.

Ino mengumpulkan daftar nama karyawan di kantor yang memungkinkan menjadi orang yang disukai pemilik rumah. Dalam bayanganku pria itu pasti keren hingga orang-orang tak bisa lepas menatapnya walau baru pertama kali bertemu. Tugasku di sini adalah memutuskan orang mana yang akan kuselidiki hari ini. Aku memilah daftar orang yang tidak masuk dalam ciri-ciri yang disebutkan dalam surat.

Tampaknya ini akan memakan waktu lama karena tak satupun ciri-ciri yang terpenuhi. Mungkin juga karena ciri-ciri yang disebutkan dalam surat terlalu abstrak dan subyektif. Aku yang sedikit bosan pada akhirnya memutar-mutar kalung yang kukenakan. Itu adalah kalung yang diberikan _Daddy_ untukku.

"Kali ini masalah kantor atau urusan pribadi?" tegur seseorang dari balik pungungku. Aku berpaling pada sumber suara.

Dan jantungku nyaris copot melihat siapa di sana.

Pak Direktur. Mendapatiku tengah membuang-buang waktu perusahaan yang sangat berharga. Untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"M-maafkan saya!" aku berdiri dan membungkuk secara spontan. Orang dihadapanku ini benar-benar berwibawa sampai-sampai aku tidak berani menatap matanya untuk mengetahui ia marah padaku atau tidak.

"Sudahlah," katanya dengan nada yang menurutku cukup ramah untuk ukuran Pak Direktur. Aku menarik nafas lega melihatnya tidak begitu memperhatikanku. Tandanya ia tidak sedang dalam kondidi emosi. "Lalu apa masalahmu? Sama seperti sebelumnya?" ia bertanya lagi. Tampaknya Pak Direktur sudah hapal benar kebiasaanku duduk di sini jika ada masalah.

"Tidak kok. Ini agak sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya." Sahutku.

"Baguslah," katanya, "Aku pikir kau duduk di sini karena masih memusingkan perkara surat yang disiarkan itu." Setelah berkata, kemudian Pak Direktur beranjak meninggalkan aku yang malu karena ketahuan suka bengong di sana. Tuh kan, dia memang hapal mati dengan kebiasaanku satu itu. Aduh malunya!

-

-

-

Tunggu sebentar!

Satu-satunya tempatku mengeluhkan kebingunganku soal surat itu hanya seorang...

-

-

-

yaitu_ Daddy Long Legs_.

-

-

-

...Mungkinkah?

* * *

Aku menatap gerbang rumahku dengan pandangan takjub.

Sungguh. Pikiranku buntu. Aku sedikit limbung setelah kejadian tadi. Aku tidak sadar kalau aku sudah berjalan keluar dari kantor untuk menuju rumah. Aku bahkan tidak sadar kapan dan bagaimana caraku bisa pulang. Tahu-tahu saja aku ada di depan rumah.

Kemudian aku coba merangkai kembali semua kejadian yang terjadi padaku.

Aku berada di ruang data siang ini seusai jam kantor. Aku menghampiri Sasuke untuk meminjam sebuah lagu yang kuperlukan untuk materi tulisanku.

-

"_Aku butuh lagu ini," aku berkata pada Sasuke yang berdiri di balik meja pustakawan.. Hari ini Sasuke masih setampan sebelumnya, hanya saja kalau wajahnya terlihat sedikit lebih berseri. Ia tampak pucat. Katanya sih karena kurang tidur. _

"_Kalungmu bagus," pujinya merujuk pada sebuang liontin yang kukalungkan di leherku._

"_Terima kasih. Ini pemberian seseorang yang penting," jawabku sekalian menerangkan._

"_Kekasih?" tanyanya._

"_A-a! Tidak!" sangkalku gugup. Seketika itu jantungku berpacu kencang dan aku merasa panas di mana-mana. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin orang ini salah paham. "Hanya seseorang yang penting," terangku lagi berharap tidak timbul paradigma yang keliru darinya._

"_Baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Akan kuambilkan ini." katanya lalu ia menuju ke rak tempat menyimpan kaset lagu yang kucari. Sepertinya itu lumayan jauh karena sosoknya menghilang di balik jajaran lemari yang sangat besar._

_Suasana mendadak sunyi._

_PLUK!_

_Suara benda jatuh memecahkan keheningan. Aku kontan melihat pada sumber suara tersebut. Liontinku tersungkur di lantai, mungkin aku tadi tidak mengikatnya kencang. Aku pun membungkuk untuk mengambilnya._

_Tak disangka ada benda lain yang juga berada di lantai. Sebuah jam pasir. Aku mengambil jam itu kemudian membalik posisinya agar pasir dalam jam itu berjatuhan ke dasar. Tapi tidak ada sebutir pasir pun yang jatuh. Lubangnya tersumbat._

_Seketika aku teringat pada surat-surat cinta nona pemilik rumah._

_Aku yakin ada bagian yang menyebutkan soal jam pasir itu. _

_Sasuke memenuhi semua ciri-ciri yang disebutkan dalam surat. Ia adalah karyawan di kantor ini. Ia berusia sepantaranku dan sangat tampan. Terlebih ia memiliki jam pasir itu._

_Tidak._

_Tidak._

_Tidak._

_Aku pasti sedang bermimpi._

_Kalau tidak bermimpi, ini pasti hanya kebetulan._

_-tapi.._

_Bagaimana jika itu benar?_

_-_

Nah, sampai di bagian ini aku masih mengingat dengan jelas. Namun kejadian setelahnya benar-benar terasa samar. Aku sama sekali tidak ingat pintu kantor mana yang kulalui. Aku pun hanya sekelebatan ingat pada ambulans di tengah perjalanan, cukup lama setelah aku meninggalkan kantor. Satu-satunya hal yang mengingatkanku pada ambulans itu adalah sirinenya yang memekakkan telinga. Dan ingatan selain itu benar-benar lenyap, tak bersisa karena dalam kepalaku hanya terngiang satu hal yang benar-benar mengganggu.

Aku masuk ke dalam rumah dan tidak kuasa untuk melakukan hal lain selain memandangi lukisan yang tergantung di atas perapian. Melihat lukisan itu, pertanyaan yang merisaukanku kembali muncul.

_Bagaimana kalau Sasuke benar adalah orang yang dicintai nona dalam lukisan itu...?_

Aku memandangi lukisan itu tanpa berkedip. "Bagaimana ini nona..." gumamku,

-

-

-

"...kurasa kira mencintai orang yang sama..."

* * *

Setelah kenyataan yang kuketahui kemarin, rasanya berat untuk memandang wajah Sasuke. Hari ini aku terus menghindarinya saat kami kebetulan bertemu di kantor. Aku tidak sanggup berpura-pura tidak terjadi sesuatu.

Kuakui aku memang aneh. Sebelumnya aku begitu menggebu ingin menemukan orang yang dicintai pemilik rumah. Namun setelah aku menemukannya, duniaku serasa berputar terbalik.

"Sakura..." panggil seseorang padaku. Dari suaranya pun aku tahu dia adalah orang yang paling tidak ingin kutemui hari ini. Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" kataku dengan suara ceria yang dibuat-buat. Aku memang payah dalam berakting.

"Kemarin kau pulang begitu saja. Aku mencarimu,"

"Oh! Ah, itu.. Aku lupa kalau aku harus memberi makan anjingku..." aku gugup dan memberikan alasan sekenanya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh."

"Lalu kenapa hari ini kau menghindariku?"

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada apa-apa!" aku tidak sengaja meninggikan suara. Aku melihat raut terperangahnya dan menjadi sulit berkata-kata. Aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Akhirnya aku pun memilih untuk tidak mengakui apa-apa. "Sudahlah, kau tidak akan mengerti."

Aku membalikkan tubuh dan menjauh darinya. Dari sudut mataku aku melihat Sasuke berpaling dengan tatapan sendu. Seketika hatiku mencelos.

-

-

-

-

_Maaf._

_Maafkan aku._

* * *

Pak Direktur mengajak seluruh kru program yang ditangani PD Uzumaki makan malam di sebuah hotel karena acara kami menuai rating tertinggi di antara program acara radio siang yang lain. Beberapa kru termasuk PD Uzumaki langsung melonjak mendengar ajakan Pak Direktur untuk pesta dengan makanan mewah. Aku juga ikut.

Hanya saja aku tiba-tiba rindu pada toilet. Karena itulah saat ini aku di sini.

Setelah melakukan ritual kecil yang hanya bisa dilakukan di toilet, aku membuka keran wastafel untuk mengalirkan airnya. Kemudian aku bertemu beberapa kru wanita yang sedang membenahi dandanan mereka.

"Wah, penulis Haruno di sini. Kau tidak ikut pestanya? Kau kan salah satu bintang pesta kali ini." Katanya salah seorang yang berambut merah dengan nada menghina.

"Eh yah, aku segera kembali kok." Sahutku.

"Enak betul jadi kau, ya." Wanita berambut merah itu mengoleskan lipstick ke bibirnya sambil bercermin.

"M-maksudnya?" tanyaku tidak begitu menangkap arah pembicaraan ini.

"Direkomendasikan dan diberi rumah oleh Pak Direktur seperti ini." Katanya yang membuat teka-teki terbesar dalam hidupku menjadi semakin jelas, "Sudahlah! Tidak usah berpura-pura bodoh! Bagaimana caramu membujuk Pak Direktur..."

Aku tidak mendengar lanjutannya karena aku sudah berlari keluar. Aku segera menemui PD Uzumaki untuk menuntut beberapa keterangan.

"Pak..." kusapa dia yang sedang mnghabiskan gelas anggur keduanya.

"Hya?" ia tampak setengah sadar. Kudengar ia tak terlalu kuat untuk minum. Ini kesempatan bagus untuk meginterogasinya.

"Pak Direktur itu baik sekali, ya!" pancingku.

"Mmm... itu benar... Kak Itachi sangat keren..." jawabnya. Bagus! Umpan telah ditangkap dengan baik. Sekarang tinggal caraku mengarahkannya pada gol yang kutuju. Oke, selangkah lagi maka semuanya akan jelas.

"Dia bahkan mencarikan pekerjaan untukku dan memberi rumah." Lanjutku lagi.

"Ya, benar. Dia baik sekali karena memberimu rumah sebagus itu..."

_BINGO!_

Ternyata benar.

Pak Direktur adalah _Daddy Long Legs._

-

Tak sesulit biasanya untuk menemui Pak Direktur kali ini karena kami kebetulan bertemu di depan restaurant hotel berbintang lima itu. Bertahun-tahun aku menunggu saat ini tiba di mana aku bisa bertemu dengan orang yang telah membantuku selama ini. Dan saat ini ia tengah ada di hadapanku. Aku ingin menyampaikan semua hal padanya. Kehidupanku, pekerjaanku dan terima kasihu.

Aku jadi bingung harus mulai darimana.

"Terima kasih," akhirnya justru klimaks pembicaraan yang kusampaikan lebih dulu. Dia tampak bingung. Jangankan dia, aku saja bingung.

"Mm.. soal acara ini, sangat menyenangkan..."

Dia mengangguk paham. Kemudian karena kehabisan kata-kata aku pun permisi untuk beranjak dari sana.

"Tunggu!" ia berseru dengan suara rendahnya yang langsung menghentikan langkahku, "Aku mau mengakui sesuatu..."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**AN:**

Chapter kemarin Sasuke OOC ya? Maaf, maaf, soalnya susah banget bikin dia. Sasuke mah gerak dikit aja udah OOC *ngeles*

**MzProngs**: Makasih udah nyempetin baca. Aa~ Catt juga mau nontooon! Di sini nggak ada filmnya. Nonton dari internet lama, bikin frustasi.

**Furukara Kyu**: Karena udah apdet, maka kamu wajib review. Oke, dear?

**Hiryuka Nishimori**: Ryuka-chaan, *ikutan sok akrab* Iya, kalau penasaran jangan sampe putus baca ya? Jangan lupa review! –dikemplang-

**Kakoii-chan**: *sembah sujud* maaf, Sasuke jadi OOC. Salahkan aja author bego.

**Cherry89**: Nungguin _Serenada_ ya, dear? –catt ngaciiir- Sementara ini sabar sama fic ini dulu ya, soalnya Serenada masih macet plotnya. TT-TT

**Sabaku no panda-kun**: Sekali-kali Sasuke jadi cutie ga papa kan? Yayayay... ^0^

**Kawaii-haruna** : Iya deh, saya ngaku kalo..... abis jajan pake duit kas! Tunggu chapter terakhir ya dear~

**Kosuke Maeda**: **;[+] **Arigatoo...

**Miyu201**: Miyu-chaaaan!!! Chapter ini jangan lupa RnR juga ya!

Eniwei minna, walaupun ending chapter ini seperti itu tapi belum tentu berjalan seperti apa yang terlihat. ^^ Wait for the last chapter!!


	4. Chapter 4

Aku selalu saja menatap ke depan, tak pernah sekalipun aku menoleh kepada apa-apa yang ada di sekelilingku. Jika diumpamakan maka hidupku ini bagaikan tengah meniti sebuah papan. Lurus dan tak ada cabang. Andaikan waktu itu aku, sekali saja, sempat menoleh maka aku bisa bertemu dengannya. Maka aku bisa menemukannya yang senantiasa mengawasiku dari belakang.

Tapi aku tahu waktu tidak mungkin berjalan mundur.

Karenanya aku sangat menantikan saat-saat abadi di mana tidak ada satupun hal yang sanggup memisahkan kita.

* * *

Diadaptasi dari kisah drama _Daddy Long Legs_

Cattleya mempersembahkan

"**The Tale of Daddy Long Legs"**

Naruto by Kishimoto Masashi  
Daddy Long Legs by Jean Webster

* * *

Aku memandang lekat orang yang berada di hadapanku. Ia tengah berusaha bangun dari ranjangnya –bukan, maksudku ranjang rumah sakit. Ia masuk UGD beberapa hari yang lalu karena penyakit menahunnya kumat. Aku hanya terdiam melihat wajahnya yang pucat, matanya sayu dan bibirnya putih. Setelah bisa memosisikan dirinya untuk duduk, ia lantas tersenyum lemah padaku.

Aku ganti memberikan senyumku padanya.

Aku menatap sendu kondisinya yang seperti ini. Rupanya beberapa hari lalu saat kami terakhir bertemu ia dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena pingsan di kantor. Namun aku tidak bisa berkata apapun dalam kondisi ini. Aku masih di antara percaya dan tidak percaya bahwa pria ini, yang tengah duduk di ranjang putih rumah sakit, adalah peri penolong yang selalu membantuku diam-diam selama ini.

Dialah _Daddy Long Legs_-ku yang sesungguhnya.

Pria ini, Sasuke Uchiha.

-

-

-

"_Tunggu!" Pak Direktur berseru dengan suara rendahnya yang langsung menghentikan langkahku, "Aku mau mengakui sesuatu..."_

_Sepanjang pengamatanku pada Pak Direktur, baru kali ini ia berwajah kalut dan seakan tak kuasa menahan lagi sesuatu yang kurasa ia coba sembunyikan dariku selama ini. Ia menghela nafas panjang kemudian berkata, "__Bukan aku yang semestinya kau beri ucapan terima kasih..."_

_Oke, ini adalah kalimat panjang pertama yang diucapkan Pak Direktur tanpa kumengerti artinya. Biasanya ia merupakan orang yang to the point dan lugas namun kalimatnya ini agaknya sedikit berbelit-belit. Namun membaca pikiran orang ini memang hal yang nyaris mustahil untuk dilakukan, oleh karenanya aku menunggu saja apapun yang hendak ia ucapkan._

"_Maaf, aku bukan Daddy Long Legs-mu." Ia berkata, "Aku hanya wakil sementara…"_

_Kepalaku bagai dihantam. Daya nalarku yang selama ini terlatih untuk merumuskan serta menguraikan kata-kata lenyap, menguap entah kemana. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti darimana ia tahu aku menyangkanya sebagai Daddy Long Legs._

"_Ap-apa?!" kataku terbata, "…lalu siapa?!"_

"_Dia satu kantor dengan kita, mungkin kau mengenalnya." Jawab Pak Direktur tanggung, "Di ruang data, adikku. Namanya Sasuke Uchiha."_

_Aku tidak sanggup bernafas setelah mendengarnya._

"_Dia yang telah membantumu selama ini dan dia juga yang memberikanmu rumah yang kau tinggali sekarang."_

_Sekarang aku bahkan tidak bisa merasakan kedua kakiku. Jantungku berdetak dengan cepat. Aku terduduk lemas di atas lantai sambil mendekap mulutku sementara kepalaku berdenyut mengetahui korelasi di antara semuanya._

-

-

-

Jadi begini.

Dulu sekali, aku sendiri bahkan nyaris tak ingat kapan, aku pernah satu kali membolos bimbingan belajar. Sebenarnya aku sudah datang ke sana, hanya saja hari itu ternyata bukan hari baik. Bukan untukku mulanya, tapi untuk mereka yang menyusup ikut bimbingan belajar yang sama denganku. Di tempat bimbinganku itu, sesekali diadakan pemeriksaan kartu peserta. Mereka yang tidak mempunyai kartu –penyusup– harus meninggalkan ruangan, dan dugaanku mereka harus melewati serangkaian sesi tanya jawab –interogasi– oleh petugas bimbel.

Aku ingat, saat itu aku sibuk menatap dedaunan gugur di luar jendela. Pasti enak sekali menjadi daun itu, pikirku. Jika gugur ya gugur saja. Tidak sepertiku yang harus memikirkan universitas lanjutan setelah lulus. Tiba-tiba rasa malas mengikuti bimbel menghinggapiku. Aku lantas memberikan kartu pesertaku pada seorang penyusup –aku tentu hapal yang mana– yang duduk tak jauh dariku.

Beberapa bulan setelah itu, aku diterima di sebuah universitas ternama. Sebagai kompensasi atas reputasi universitas itu, hanya dua jenis orang yang sanggup meneruskan kuliah hingga tamat di sana. Pertama kategori mereka yang finansialnya berlebih, dan kedua adalah mereka yang sangat beruntung.

Aku masuk di kategori kedua.

Semua itu berkat seseorang, yang kemudian kuberi julukan _Daddy Long Legs_, yang telah membayari semua uang kuliahku dan membantuku mengatasi beratnya hidup.

Setelah lulus kuliah, aku diterima bekerja di perusahaan radio tempatku bekerja sekarang. Aku bahkan dicarikan tempat berteduh, yang luarbiasa bagusnya, karena rumah asliku sangat jauh dari kota ini. Di rumah itu ada sebuah lukisan wanita cantik, yang kukira adalah sang pemilik. Suatu hari aku menemukan email-email pemilik rumah yang katanya pergi keluar negeri itu. Kusimpulkan bahwa wanita itu mencintai seseorang yang bekerja di stasiun radio yang sama denganku. Aku pun berusaha mencarikan orang itu untuknya.

Dalam perjalanan, aku menduga bahwa orang yang dicintai wanita dalam lukisan itu adalah Sasuke. Dan aku juga mendapati kemungkinan aneh bahwa Pak Direktur adalah _Daddy Long Legs-_ku.

Ternyata semua dugaanku memang salah.

Pak Direktur bukan Daddy-ku. Mengutip kata-katanya semalam, ia hanya wakil sementara dari _Daddy Long Legs_ yang sesungguhnya, yaitu Sasuke. Begitu Pak Direktur mengatakannya, ingatanku yang kabur menjadi sangat jelas. Aku mulai ingat bahwa penyusup di bimbingan belajarku hari itu adalah seorang laki-laki. Rambut dan matanya hitam. Kulitnya pucat. Tubuhnya tinggi. Seperti…

…Sasuke.

Kalau tidak salah, email-email pemilik rumah juga menceritakan pertemuan pertama dengan keadaan yang mirip itu.

Aku pun merangkai semua fakta yang tercerai-berai itu. Bahwa pemilik rumah dan email-email yang kukira wanita, sebenarnya adalah laki-laki. Dan laki-laki itu juga adalah si penyusup di bimbel yang kutemui bertahun-tahun silam. Si penyusup itu kemudian selalu membantuku diam-diam waktu aku sedang susah. _Daddy Long Legs_, begitu julukanku untuknya, selalu memperhatikanku dari jauh bahkan setelah ia sakit parah sekalipun. Ia meminta kakaknya, Pak Direktur, untuk mengawasiku sementara ia sendiri berjuang melawan penyakitnya.

Tampaknya takdir yang selalu mempermainkan kami selama ini, mungkin merasa sedikit iba sehingga membuka jalan.

Pada akhirnya aku bisa menemukan _Daddy Long Legs_-ku.

-

-

* * *

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku pada pria berambut hitam itu.

"Aku baik. Jangan cemas," jawabnya, "Dan jangan membuat wajah seperti itu. Bukankah sudah kubilang aku suka melihat Sakura tertawa?" lanjutnya. Aku mengangguk kemudian berusaha tersenyum.

"Nah, begitu. Ah ngomong-ngomong…" ia lantas merogoh sakunya kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang kukenali sebagai liontinku yang terjatuh di ruang data tanpa sempat kuambil, "Ini milikmu bukan?" tanyanya. Aku melihat tidak ada reaksi khusus darinya kepada liontin itu. Oh Tuhan, bahkan ia tidak bisa mengenali liontin pemberiannya beberapa tahun lalu.

"Un.." aku mengangguk lagi sementara sudut bibirnya kembali tertarik ke atas.

"Berputarlah, akan kupasangkan."

Aku menurut pada perintahnya kemudian duduk membelakangi Sasuke. Aku menyibakkan rambutku ke samping agar ia mudah memasangkannya. Sasuke lantas mengaitkan kedua ujung rantai liontin itu. Hal yang tak kuduga terjadi setelahnya adalah tangannya yang juga melingkar di tubuhku. Ia tengah mendekapku dari belakang kemudian meletakkan dagunya pada bahuku.

"Hei…"

"Ssst..." ia menyela, "Biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja…" pintanya. Aku pun mengabulkannya.

Kemudian aku mulai merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang melebur dengan suhuku sendiri. Namun yang kurasakan darinya bukanlah kehangatan akan tetapi hawa dingin. Ia sedingin es, bahkan warna wajahnya menyerupai warna salju. Duri-duri kecil menancap di hatiku mengingat penyebab mengapa ia saat ini berada di ranjang rumah sakit. Penyakit terkutuk itu telah menuntut banyak hal darinya.

Desah nafasnya yang pendek-pendek terdengar dengan jelas di telingaku. Kasihan dia, untuk bernafas saja sepertinya susah. Dan dari kulit punggungku aku bisa merasakan detak jantungnya lamat-lamat, timbul kemudian tenggelam. Tak beraturan.

Padahal jantungku sendiri berdetak seperti sedang mengadakan balap formula semenjak ia memelukku tadi.

"Sasuke, kudengar hari ini kau bisa keluar..." ujarku memecah kesunyian di antara kami.

"Un?" gumamnya dengan intonasi tanya.

"Bagaimana dengan sedikit olahraga?" terangku. Dia mengernyitkan alis, tampak menimbang.

Dan aku tahu kalau aku punya daya tawar yang hebat karena akhirnya dia setuju untuk keluar. Kami memutuskan untuk merekonstruksi semuanya dari awal yang mana kami mulai dengan acara jalan-jalan pertama kami. Kami mengunjungi toko kaset kemudian makan siang di Evergreen Cafe. Setelah itu menuju taman pinggir kota menaiki bus.

Aku tidak tahu ingatanku bisa dipercaya atau tidak namun bus itu tampak mirip dengan bus yang kami naiki dulu, -atau semua bus kota memang terlihat mirip? Entahlah. Yang pasti bus kali ini tidak sepenuh yang dulu dan tidak ada nenek-nenek berdiri sehingga Sasuke bisa terus duduk di sampingku sementara kami menatap pemandangan di balik jendela.

Kulihat kota masih dipenuhi pertokoan yang bangunannya tinggi-tinggi, sama seperti sebelumnya. Yang tidak kulihat pada perjalanan kali ini adalah deretan pepohonan maple berwarna kuning karena sekarang hanya tinggal sehelai dua helai saja yang tertinggal di rantingnya, menandakan waktu nyaris menginjak musim dingin.

Kami turun saat tiba di tujuan. Di taman itu langsung terlihat bangku panjang yang sunyi, seolah menunggu seseorang untuk mendudukinya. Dan Sasuke-lah yang pertama menghangatkan bangku tersebut.

Sementara itu aku mengambil makanan burung yang masih ada di tempat yang kutahu. Kemudian aku menyebarkannya ke tanah. Burung-burung putih berdatangan lebih cepat dari dugaanku. Tampaknya mata mereka lebih tajam melihat bahan makanan menjelang berakhirnya musim gugur.

Aku teringat aku belum tahu nama burung ini. Seketika aku meninggalkan kesibukanku bermain dengan burung-burung tadi untuk berpaling pada Sasuke. Namun kali ini tampaknya ia tak berbeda dengan sebelumnya karena aku mendapati Sasuke dalam keadaan duduk sambil menyandarkan kepala pada tiang lampu sementara kedua matanya terpejam.

Aku mendekat untuk memastikan. Kulambaikan sebelah tanganku di depan matanya namun aku mendapati sama sekali tidak ada respon. Dengan kata lain ia tertidur. Lagi.

"Keterlaluan, lagi-lagi Sasuke tertidur!" gumamku kesal. Kemudian suasana mendadak sunyi karena tak ada satupun yang mengeluarkan suara. Burung-burung yang sejak tadi berkoar-koar pun telah kembali ke sarang mereka.

Aku meneliti wajah tampan itu sekali lagi. Aku tidak tahu mengapa mendadak aku merasa sangat rindu padanya walau kini ia sedang berada tepat di hadapanku. Jadilah aku menatapnya dalam-dalam. Aku ingin mengingatnya hingga detail terkecil agar semua wajahnya tidak kulupa walau aku memejamkan mata. Bahkan aku ingin mengingat siluet tubuhnya dalam balutan sinar mentari sore.

Seakan tertarik oleh magnet, aku memegang pipinya yang dingin dengan sebilah tanganku. Aku merasakan kulitnya yang sedikit kasar dan rahang menonjol khas lelaki. Sementara itu jemariku yang lain sibuk menyibakkan rambut depannya yang menutupi mata.

Melihatnya yang tertidur damai seperti ini membuatku tersenyum.

Kemudian aku duduk di sampingnya lalu menyandarkan kepala di bahu Sasuke. Aku lantas memejamkan mata.

Ah, benar juga. Ada satu hal yang lupa kukatakan padanya.

Bahwa aku sangat mencintai _Daddy Long Legs_-ku ini.

Tidurlah yang nyenyak.

Saat ini.

Esok.

Selamanya.

* * *

Sebuah kuncup tumbuh, lalu bersemi menjadi bunga yang indah hingga tiba saat untuk meninggalkan tangkainya. Begitu juga kehidupan ini. Yang harus pergi akan tetap pergi tak peduli betapa berharganya ia. Karena tak satupun jua yang tak lekang oleh sang waktu. Sebagai balasannya, selama roda kehidupan masih berputar, akan selalu ada perjumpaan baru untuk menggantikan yang tiada.

Namun sebuah perpisahan bukan berarti serta merta menghapuskan segala rasa yang pernah ada dalam kehidupan ini. Pasti ada satu dua hal tertinggal yang akan membuat mereka yang telah pergi untuk bisa terus abadi dalam kenangan.

-

-

-

"Dasar Sasuke! Aku kan tidak secantik ini!" gumamku saat melihat lukisan yang tergantung di atas perapian.

Selama ini aku salah mengira. Kupikir lukisan itu adalah lukisan figur pemilik rumah. Namun ternyata tidak, karena pada faktanya lukisan itu justru merupakan sosok yang dicintai oleh sang pemilik rumah. Itu adalah lukisan yang dilukis sendiri olehnya yang juga ternyata merupakan _Daddy Long Legs_.

Itu adalah lukisan diriku.

_Aku._

Kemudian aku menjulurkan tangan untuk meraihnya. Aku ingin menyimpan lukisan itu untuk diriku sendiri. Sebenarnya Pak Direktur menghendaki agar aku tetap tinggal di rumah ini namun aku sudah menolak. Butuh lebih dari sekedar pergi dari tempat ini agar aku bisa mengatasi kerinduanku pada_nya_ walau ini baru beberapa hari lewat sejak _ia_ pergi dariku. Untuk selamanya.

_PLUK!!_

Sebuah kunci terjatuh dari balik lukisan tersebut.

Awalnya aku tidak punya ide mengenai kunci apa itu. Namun tak seberapa lama aku menjadi yakin bahwa kunci ini berhubungan dengan sebuah ruang di lantai tiga yang terkunci. Seketika aku berdebar. Aku kemudian menuju ruangan itu tanpa berpikir dua kali.

Dan, _CKLEK!!_

Pintunya terbuka tepat seperti dugaanku. Aku pun melangkah masuk. Ruangan itu gelap gulita dan samar-samar aku mencium aroma menyengat dari –entah aku lupa namanya apa, pengencer cat minyak yang biasa digunakan para tukang lukis. Aku meraba dinding untuk mencari tombol lampu namun aku keburu tiba di depan jendela. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk membuka tirai dan jendela agar sinar mentari bisa menerangi ruangan itu. Angin segar mendesak masuk untuk menggantikan udara pengap dari ruangan itu.

Dan ketika aku berbalik untuk melihat isi ruangan itu, aku terkejut.

Begitu banyak gambar diriku di sana, baik yang sudah diwarnai maupun masih berupa sketsa. Sebagai gadis biasa aku terharu dengan semua ini. Manis sekali, pikirku. Kemudian perhatianku tertuju pada papan yang berisi notes-notes mini yang ditempelkan. Aku mendekat ke papan yang tergantung di dinding itu.

Dan sekali lagi, aku tersentuh.

Kudapati sebuah notes yang bertuliskan _Sakura suka makan di Evergreen_ dan lainnya _Sakura menyipit saat tertawa_ serta masih banyak catatan lain tentangku yang bahkan aku sendiri tak pernah menyadarinya. Itu menunjukkan bahwa ia selalu memperhatikanku melebihi perhatianku terhadap diriku sendiri.

Airmataku berlomba jatuh.

Aku kemudian memejamkan mata. Angin berhembus masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Membuat daun jendela sedikit tergoncang dan menerbangkan kertas-kertas itu di udara. Rasa hangat tiba-tiba datang menyelimutiku. Aku bisa merasakan kehadirannya di sini.

Aku bahkan bisa melihatnya tengah tersenyum padaku sambil berkata, "_Aku suka kalau Sakura tertawa,"_

"Hhmm.." aku menarik nafas panjang serambi meregangkan kedua tanganku ke atas. Aku lantas tersenyum lebar, merasakan energi positif yang tiba-tiba menyeruak dalam diriku.

Sasuke benar.

Senyuman adalah satu-satunya cara yang terbaik untuk mengenangnya sampai suatu saat kami bisa bersama lagi di suatu saat yang abadi.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Selamat jalan, _My Daddy Long Legs_.

Terima kasih untuk pernah singgah dalam hatiku.

-

-

-

**The End**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Kau berhati dingin," komentarnya setelah menamatkan kisah hidupku yang kutuangkan ke dalam sebuah novel. Kami duduk berhadapan di sudut favoritku di Evergreen cafe dengan dua cangkir kopi panas untuk mendiskusikan sebuah novel yang baru kubuat.

"Bukankah itu cerita yang bagus?" aku bertanya. Maksudku bertanya seperti itu bukanlah meminta pujian atas tulisanku, namun lebih kepada pendapatnya terhadap hal-hal yang pernah dilakukan oleh Daddy Long Legs untukku. Menurutku semua hal yang pernah ia lakukan sangat romantis, oleh karena itu aku mencoba menuangkannya ke dalam novel. Aku ingin agar semua yang pernah kami lalui bisa selalu terkenang.

Aku tahu novel memoar milikku tidak sebagus novel-novel _based on true story_ lainnya yang mencapai best selling. Yah, paling tidak kan aku sudah berusaha. Tapi aku tidak mengerti bagian mana yang membuatnya mengataiku dengan berhati dingin.

"Benar. Tapi aku tidak ingat pernah meninggal atau sakit keras sekalipun." katanya.

Kontan tawaku pecah. Ternyata orang ini tidak sedang mengkritik tulisanku atau bagaimana, namun protes karena ia meninggal dalam cerita itu, padahal aslinya tidak. Yah, satu-satunya hal yang berbeda dari kisahku hanyalah tentang endingnya. "Itu karena pembaca menyukai ending yang dramatis!" aku berdalih, masih sembari terbahak.

"Karena itulah kubilang kau berhati dingin," ia mempertegas protesnya.

Aku rasa ia pasti berpikir betapa teganya aku mengisahkannya meninggal dunia dalam tulisan itu. "Kupikir kau menyukai kisah romantis seperti ini? Aku kan hanya meniru alurmu saja." sahutku.

"Sama sekali tidak." Sergahnya.

Percaya diri sekali orang ini, pikirku. Aku pun tertarik untuk membuatnya mengaku. Aku lantas mendekatkan wajahku kemudian memandang lurus ke dalam mata onyx miliknya. Harus kuakui ia memiliki sepasang mata yang indah. Aku selalu berdebar tiap kali memandang mata itu, tak terkecuali kali ini. Tapi aku lantas ingat tujuan awalku dan kembali pada rencana semula.

"Benarkah? Lalu siapa yang yang diam-diam melukisku sejak SMA?" aku mencoba menjatuhkan kepercayaandirinya. Namun ia hanya mengangkat sebentar alisnya sambil membolak-balik lagi halaman novelku.

"Siapa yang membayar biaya kuliah, memberi rumah dan pekerjaan padaku?" aku berusaha menyudutkannya lagi tapi ia hanya mengangkat bahu bidangnya dengan gaya layaknya orang Amerika.

"Siapa juga yang membuatku punya sejuta hal untuk ditulis kedalam novel?" harus kuakui, ia lawan yang tangguh. Pemuda ini tidak mudah digertak. "Akui sajalah kalau kau bahkan berkali lipat melebihi kisah-kisah picisan itu!" lancarku pada inti permasalahan.

"Kau menuduhku romantis?" ia menatap lurus padaku.

"Kau tahu kau lebih parah dari itu!"

"Lalu apa maumu?" ia meletakkan buku dan menjulurkan kepalanya untuk mendekati milikku. Bagus, tampaknya umpan berhasil ditangkap dengan baik.

"Aku mau alasan yang jelas. Gampang kan?"aku membuat wajah seolah menganggap enteng semua yang barusan kukatakan sementara ia memutar bola matanya.

"Berapa kali harus kuulang?" tanyanya dengan nada bosan.

"Sampai aku puas!" sahutku.

"Tidak. Aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah puas." Tolaknya.

"Kau yakin?" aku bertanya, "Jika maumu begitu, aku dengan senang hati mengembalikan seribu tangkai mawar yang layu sia-sia di rumahku dan juga menjual cincin yang sepertinya mahal ini," lanjutku sambil memainkan jari yang terlingkari sebuah cincin manis dari emas putih.

"Oh baiklah, kau menang!" katanya. Aku tahu aku selalu menang dalam acara tawar menawar ini.

"Sekarang katakan, _My Daddy_!" aku berkata sementara ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum kemudian menariknya kembali. Ia kemudian menatapku dengan wajah yang super serius.

"Dengarkan baik-baik. Aku, Sasuke Uchiha, sering melakukan tindakan _sedikit_ gila akibat omong kosong yang disebut cinta." ia berhenti sejenak sementara aku tidak ada niatan untuk menginterupsi hingga ia menyambung, "Dan aku bersumpah akan menghabisi serangga-serangga sialan yang berani mengganggu properti milikku, yaitu Sakura Haruno yang tak lama lagi menjadi Sakura Uchiha." lanjutnya

Berapa kalipun kudengar kalimat ini aku selalu terlonjak ke langit ke tujuh, "Manis sekali..."

"Ngomong-ngomong kau beri judul apa novel ini?" tanyanya.

"Mmm.. apa ya?" aku berpikir sejenak untuk mencari judul yang cocok, "Ah! Aku tahu! Bagaimana kalau judulnya _The Tale of Daddy Long Legs_?"

"Sepertinya itu bagus," timpalnya kemudian ia mendaratkan sebuah kecupan manis pada pipiku. Tumben hari ini dia agak kalem. Biasanya itu tidak hanya mendarat di pipi saja. Tapi dimanapun ia mengecupku, tetap saja membuat jantungku melompat.

Nah, kali ini baru benar-benar tiba pada akhir kisah cintaku.

* * *

_**FIN**_

* * *

**AN:**

APAAN TUH!!?

_Well-_

Banyak hal yang mesti dijelaskan dan banyak petunjuk yang harus dirangkai, tapi tampaknya chapter ini masih ambigu. Padahal harusnya chapter ini bisa mematahkan spekulasi-spekulasi yang muncul di tiga chapter sebelumnya agar plot aslinya terlihat. Rasanya kok chapter ini justru makin membingungkan ya?

Plot asli cerita ini sendiri sebenarnya sudah merupakan se-paket alur cerita yang unpredictable. Tapi berhubung angst adalah genre yang paling tidak ingin dijamah, juga karena Iputz neechan dan Cherry yang mengharapkan _something different_, akhirnya munculah –walau maksa sih- _happy ending_ seperti ini yang tentunya beda dari aslinya. Mana adegan terakhir itu luarbiasa ngaco. –wew-

Intinya? Suka-suka pembaca deh! –dibuang ke black hole-

Oke. Sebenarnya, adegan terakhir itu bisa dimengerti nggak sih?

_Review Reply time :_

**Kakoii-chan** : Daddy-kun memang si Sasuke lho, tebakanmu nggak salah kok! Eniwei DLL aslinya novel yang ditulis Jean Webster terus diangkat jadi drama. Nah, fic ini didasarkan pada versi drama Koreanya.

**MzProngs** : *ikut ngelempari kulit kacang krn dipameri* Btw, ini udah sesuai harapan nee-chan belum? Huhu, kayaknya ini nggak terlalu bagus ya... –crying desperately-

**Cherry89** : Iya, dear. Ini berakhir nggak sama seperti komik atau filmnya kan?

**Hiryuka Nishimori** : Ryuka-chaan~ -digiles- makasih udah ngefave ya!! XD

**Shirayuki ****haruna** : Yeei!! Waktu chapter satu, kamu yang paling sukses nebak isi cerita ini lho!!!

**Nae-rossi chan** : salam kenal juga!! Makasih udah mampir ke fic nggak jelas ini.. ^^

**Sabaku no panda-kun**: iya nih. Reviewnya panjangan dong! –dikemplang-

-

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah menyempatkan diri mereview atau yang hanya sekedar membaca –emang ada?- fanfic superlebay, maksa, ooc, nggak jelas ini. Jangan lupa review! –dasar ga tau malu-

EDITED VERSION


End file.
